narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hougou/Old
Hougou (縫合, Stitch) is a shinobi that originally hailed from the place Sunagakure would eventually be who fled to the place Takigakure would eventually after committing a crime. There he created the fabled Kinjutsu known as Earth Grudge Fear. He was born during the Warring States Period but due to his usage of the Earth Grudge Fear he has lived until the present day. He is an extremely powerful shinobi who posses all five basic nature releases and two kekkei genkai through the use of his kinjutsu, with all the years he's had practicing he is probably one of the most dangerous elemental users to exist. Though it has long faded into nothingness he was once known as The Ripper a lone vigilante who assassinated corrupted political figures or harsh dictators. Those who were above the Kages touch were slain by him, sometimes even the Kages themselves. His string of murders eventually cost him his sanity, turing him into an unstoppable machine of pure bloodlust. Eventually his terrible reign ended and he reevaluated his life, preferring to wander the world in Isolation than harm others like he once did again. He did find a happy life during one century. After the eventual collapse of his happy life though, Hougou once again wandered the earth, the events of that time slowly toiling away on his mind. Appearance At some point over the years of his descent Hougou created a new body for himself. Using an extremely powerful and very malleable metal alloy he created a head and two hands. Then with his one remaining eye and remodeled hearts he pieced together his new body. Now standing at a solid seven feet, his appearance was made even more terrifying by the pure white and bald face of his. His left eye remains open with his still functioning eye while his left his simply a slit that seems to be modeled like a scar. His mouth is no longer stitched but now simply a jagged line across his face. Besides his hands, the rest of his body is made of threads woven into a pair of black pants and a large flowing black robe. His hands are pure white with a hole in the center of each, only adding to his disturbing appearance. Personality History The Age of Eternity Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu After much time and suffering, old Hougou became better and better at ninjutsu. He eventually reached the point where all five elements could be considered under his umbrella of true mastery. His water release could now all him control of all liquids, no matter their origin or make-up. His wind release allowed him to create devastating storms that could ravish the world and create currents that could crush all to the ground. When used together he could hold everything still, as if time itself had stopped. His lighting please became far greater, allowing him to form balls of pure destruction at the tip of every thread he could create, no longer needing a limit. His fire could set all ablaze, a roaring storm of invisible flames leaving nothing in its wake. His earth release could displace whole cities, burying them below the earth or raising them far above it. Genjutsu While Hougou is not proficient in the use of genjutsu he is an expert on how it affects the mind. He strived to find this information once he found his body was now truly at his command and sought out a rouge member of the uchiha clan. He befriended the man and used him to study the effects of the ocular genjutsu he possessed. Using the newfound knowledge that the genjutsu came through chakra sensors he severed the sensors in his body that let genjutsu effect him. This rendered all genjutsu of any type impossible to perform on him. Using this Hougou will sometimes lull his enemy into a false sense of security by pretending to be under their spell before striking at their weak points. During his time in Taki during the warring states period Hougou also underwent Anti-Sharingan training. This involved being put into illusions so many times that the body developed a sort of sixth sense whenever it was put within one. This then activated a split second shut down of all chakra, deleting the connection to the brain and freeing them from the illusion. His new body itself completely prevents genjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Puppetry Earth Grudge Fear As Hougou's will merged with that of the threads his ability to control and create them increased hundredfold. He could now inject his chakra into objects to change them into threads over time, doing so to a whole cave system that he eventually called home. He still retains the ability to produce limitless threads made of chakra from his body but he also gained the ability to produce physical threads, although they still have a limit. Since he is now all threads Hougou no longer needs an implanted heart to change the threads into a living beast. He will usually create many extremely dangerous worm like creatures. Their insides spin extremely fast, grinding up whatever it consumes, with razor sharp threads. They can also utilize lighting release, creating it from the tips of their threads. Taijutsu Hougou's skill in taijutsu is very unique as it is based of his Earth Grudge Fear. His style revolves around making the most of his semi immortal body by fighting based on how his opponent does. If his opponent is fighting his with a bladed weapons he will split his body to allow the weapon to pass through, his threads will then grab the weapon and run electricity through it, shocking his opponent or making them release the weapon. When faced with pysical attackers or blunt weapons he can run electricity through his threads to harden them, he can then simply take the attack but he prefers to create a hardened weapon out of his own black threads to counter it. He can easily create weapons out of his threads and uses them to their potential, by unraveling them at certain occasions he can land surprise attacks on enemies. His most favored use of them however is to send them underground to surprise enemies by attacking from below with many needles of death. Strength Hougou's new body changed his strength dramatically. His body was no longer limited by even having skin at all. His new control over his threads allowed him to surpass his previous limits and fully bring forth their awesome power. Hougou can hit with the force of a meteor, even shattering meteors when punching them. In one of his fights against some rinnegan user, old Hougou actually broke their susanoo with a single punch. Speed Hougou was always an exceedingly fast person, as a child he was able to run a mile in around 4 minutes. As he grew he became faster and faster due to lots of heavy weight training and long distance sprinting that he constantly did. Eventually his speed could rival that of a kage. After receiving his Kinjutsu Hougou learned that since he lacked muscles he could attain speeds not though possible for the human body without fatigue, in fact he learned that his body could not even suffer fatigue. Using this knowledge he trained his natural speed to that of the speed of sound since he lacked any limiters on his body. Kenjutsu As a child Hougou chose the katana as his main weapon of choice. He trained with it as he grew and learned the art of using it as well as the skill to maintain it. He used his normal katana until he gained his Earth Grudge Fear, after this he used a blade made of tightly sewn together threads that's durability rivaled that of steel. Later in his life he heard of a mysterious man named Kana Korimachi that was said to be the most skilled smith of weapons in the world. He hunted this man down with one request, to make him a weapon. This was how he acquired his favored sword Mugendai. With this sword Hougou created a special form of Kenjutsu known as Danse Macabre that pertained to the use of his sword. Though he is much older he will still utilize his sword but only in rare cases. His main weapon became the cane he carried with him. Made of petrified wood it is immune to fire and hard as steel. He increases it's power even further by enhancing it with lighting release. Immortality Over time Hougou's own will eventually merged with his will in the threads, effectively making him the threads themselves. He was an extremely large will now, every thread of his throughout the world was now his body. Here he reached the peak of his immortality, prompting him to create a new body. However with this new body he also created a new form of heart for him. He learned that by extracting DNA from a heart and then combining it with a chakra creating paste, he could effectively create a heart out of anything he bonded the paste to. With this he bound multiple hearts to multiple hands, ending when most of the hearts in his collection were now artificial hands. These hands possessed the ability to create threads through their chakra much like a Threaded. Though when Hougou himself used them they allowed him access to every ability of the person whose DNA resided within the hand. Relationships Kenta Kanata Jouman Gankai Quotes "I understand it all. The infinite ticking of clocks, the screams of the dead. Those voices in the back of your mind. Your screams are unheard in the void of your mind and the beat of your heart is foreign. The words you speak are not your own but they came from you. Your soul is lost in time and in place of it lies another you. -Hougou's Madness I died a long time ago. This body is not my own, this mind is husk of what it once was. My friends lie within me, they keep me in check. They keep the nothingness away until I find a way to end it. On that day I'll stop hiding and play once again, I'll show them my friends and we'll laugh sit by the fire, telling tales of the days of old. Until that day though I'll lock myself away form the world. However you my dear boy, you chose to find me, chose to interrupt me, chose to help me. Your body, mind, DNA. It's all so fresh and new, so pure. I think I'll have you as my friend too. - Old Hougou Trivia *Hougou is one of the Author's favorite characters *Hougou's favorite food is mostly any meat *Hougou is still listed in the Bingo Books as The Ripper with a bounty of *Hougou is responsible for the deaths of over 10,000 people *Hougou